


Paradiso bruciato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble BardackxRe Vegeta scritte sulla canzone: Call me when you’re sober degli Evanescence.[Molte drabble hanno come sfondo il mio modo di vedere Vegeta-sei, riscontrabile in DBNA].





	Paradiso bruciato

Paradiso bruciato

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

What if.

Cap.1 Bardack supersaiyan

_ Non piangere per me. _

Bardack levitò davanti a Freezer, il tiranno era accomodato nella sua poltroncina volante e dimenava la coda.

“Cosa vuoi fare da solo, scimmione? Ne ho appena eliminato uno. 

Vi siete dati appuntamento per fare gli eroi?” domandò.

“Uno?” chiese Bardack. 

Freezer si spostò e Bardack vide il cadavere di Re Vegeta steso a terra, il capo riverso di lato, gli occhi bianchi.

“T-tu… hai…” sussurrò Bardack. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e fu scosso da tremiti.

“Ucciso il tuo re? Sì, con un pugno solo” rispose Freezer.

“Non ti perdonerò _maiiii_!” sbraitò Bardack. La sua aura aumentò e i suoi capelli si tinsero del color dell’oro.

[107].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

What if.

Cap.2 L’ira di Bardack

_ Se mi avessi amato, saresti qui con me. _

Bardack strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

Re Vegeta si alzò dal trono andandogli incontro, inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Perché sei venuto?” domandò.

Bardack volse lo sguardo e osservò una delle grandi vetrate colorate della sala.

“Volevo dirti che tornerò nel servizio attivo da domani. In fondo io sono una terza classe e tu sei il sovrano, è tempo che io torni al mio posto e ti lasci al tuo” disse gelido.

Re Vegeta impallidì e gli accarezzò il viso con una mano, sfiorandogli la cicatrice.

“Io ti amo” sussurrò.

“Se tu mi avessi amato, saresti rimasto al mio fianco e non ti saresti rinchiuso qui” rispose secco Bardack.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

What if.

Cap.3 Il rifiuto del generale

_ Se mi vuoi, vieni a trovarmi. _

“Che cosa ci fai tu qui? I soldati del tuo rango non scendono nei bassifondi, cercando persone nelle case popolari” disse Bardack, prendendo la missiva che Nappa gli porgeva.

“Il re ti manda a chiamare. Rivuole il suo generale” disse il colosso con voce roca.

Bardack assottigliò gli occhi.

“No, penso proprio che non verrò” rispose atono.

Nappa corrugò la fronte e sospirò pesantemente.

“Se continui così, verrai considerato un traditore” disse secco.

“Se il re mi vuole, può venire a trovarmi di persona. Sa dove trovarmi, proprio qui” rispose Bardack con tono gelido. Le sue iridi color inchiostro brillarono.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.4 L’arnia

_ Cambia idea. _

Il ragazzino si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio, scuotendo il capo.

“Lascia stare e cambia idea, così finirai solo per finire nei guai” disse. Dimenò la coda dalla peluria castana che sbatteva contro la casacca marrone e lacera che indossava.

“No, Vegeta, ci posso riuscire” rispose l’altro giovane. Strisciò lungo il ramo, la luce dei due soli si rifletteva nel collare di metallo che portava al collo.

“Bardack, se cadi da lì, ti romperai qualcosa. Lascia perdere” borbottò Vegeta.

Bardack afferrò l’arnia davanti a lui.

“Ce l’ho fatta!” gridò. Una serie di api lo aggredirono, Bardack perse la presa, cadendo.

Vegeta l’afferrò al volo, Bardack sorrise.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.5 Salvataggio

_ Dovrei lasciarti cadere? _

Bardack strisciò con l’addome sul terreno, le piccole rocce aguzze gli strapparono in più punti la lacera casacca marrone che indossava, ferendogli il corpo abbronzato. Gemette, stringendo i denti, i muscoli del braccio gli dolevano. Aumentò la presa sulla mano dell’altro ragazzino, ansimando.

“Lasciami cadere! O finirai di sotto anche tu!” gridò Vegeta. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il dirupo sotto di lui.

“Mai! Ti salverò a qualsiasi costo!” gridò Bardack. Strinse gli occhi e incrementò l’aura. Iniziò ad urlare e la sua voce rimbombò tutt’intorno.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre Bardack riusciva a trascinarlo in salvo, stringendogli spasmodicamente la mano.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Leggero What if.

Cap.6 La fedeltà del generale

_ Farti perdere tutto? _

Bardack si portò il bicchiere di birra alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Degna di plactunium 3 > pensò.

“ _Ehy_ , tu!” lo chiamò un colosso. Sulla sua guancia spiccavano due segni di artigliate.

“Sei tu Bardack figlio di Kakaroth?” domandò, dimenando la coda.

“Sono io, perché?” chiese Bardack.

“Ultimamente tutti parlano del tuo tradimento verso il re. Quel tipo ci fa vivere nella povertà” rispose l’altro.

“Mi stai per caso proponendo un colpo di stato volto a fargli perdere tutto?” chiese Bardack.

“Sei perspicace, amico” disse l’altro.

Bardack lo fece esplodere con un’onda.

“Che sia di monito! La mia fedeltà va ancora al re!” sbraitò.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.7 Sogni infranti

_ Così forse puoi ricordare da solo _

Re Vegeta sprofondò nel suo trono, sollevò il ciondolo che portava al collo, fissò la propria figura riflessa nel sole raffigurato.

< Il mio nome significa re dei soli, per questo non ho mai perso la speranza di essere libero… Ho dato lo stesso nome a mio figlio e al pianeta. Speravo davvero che finalmente non ci sarebbe più stata la schiavitù >.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

< Ed invece ho dovuto vendere mio figlio per un qualche bene comune >.

“Bardack, sono qui a ricordare solo le mie colpe. Perché te ne sei andato?” si domandò.

[110].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.8 I segreti del re e del generale

__

_ Non puoi continuare a crederci _

Vegeta appoggiò una mano sullo stipite della porta e si affacciò.

“Non puoi continuare ancora a credere nella libertà. Poi dici che io sono un’inguaribile sognatore, quando tu credi direttamente nelle utopie” si lamentò Bardack. 

Era seduto ignudo sul trono, sulle gambe del sovrano dei saiyan, coperto solo dal drappo rosso del suo mantello.

“Tu sei un’idiota, che è diverso, mio generale” ribatté Re Vegeta, mordicchiandogli il collo fino ad arrossarglielo.

Il bambino avvampò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, nascondendosi di più dietro la porta.

“Chissà cosa ne penserebbe il popolo se sapesse che il loro re è un fifone” disse Bardack, punzecchiando il sovrano.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.9 Sposati

_ Ci stiamo solo ingannando _

“Non puoi tenere tua moglie rinchiusa nella torre! È follia, vostra altezza!” urlò Bardack. Allargò un braccio, con la mano aperta.

Re Vegeta sospirò e si grattò la barba.

“Devo. È l’unico modo per evitare che la dea della luna la possieda. Quella stanza è protetta dalla magia” rispose.

“Non può andarti bene così. Sei proprio tu, tra noi due, a blaterare sempre della libertà. Hai cercato di allontanare persino me per la mia troppa fedeltà. Non puoi imprigionare la donna che ami!” sbraitò Bardack.

“Io amo anche te” bisbigliò Re Vegeta.

Bardack abbassò il braccio.

“Siamo entrambi sposati, parlare di amore tra noi, è ingannarci” rispose gelido.

[108].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.10 Re Cold

_ E sono stanco delle bugie _

“Ci avevate proposto di liberarci dagli Tsufuru, di essere nostri alleati. Invece ora vi comportate come se foste i nostri padroni” ringhiò Re Vegeta.

Re Cold gli camminò intorno, dimenando la coda e il re dei saiyan lo seguì con lo sguardo, girando la testa.

“Ogni alleanza, ogni patto, ha bisogno dei suoi ‘piccoli’ sacrifici. Dovreste ringraziare, a occuparvi di voi è Freezer, mio figlio minore, ben diverso da me e da mio figlio Cooler” rispose il changelling.

“Sono stanco delle vostre menzogne! Noi siamo una razza guerriera, non ci pieghiamo!” sbraitò Re Vegeta.

< Bardack, avevi ragione tu su di lui > pensò.

[104].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.11 L’assalto a Freezer

_ E tu sei troppo in ritardo _

“Dov’è?!” sbraitò Re Vegeta. Corse dentro la stanza dov’erano riuniti i medici, i rumori dei macchinari risuonarono. “Dov’è?!” gridò ancora il sovrano. Il lungo mantello rosso sulle sue spalle ondeggiava.

Uno dei dottori, dalla testa violacea bombata ricoperta di macchie gialle, gli si avvicinò.

“Chi cerca, vostra altezza?” chiese.

“Bardack? Dov’è?” domandò il sovrano.

< Proprio ora che sto per dare l’assalto a Freezer, il mio generale non può abbandonarmi! > pensò.

“È stato ricoverato d’urgenza. I suoi valori neuronali sono completamente instabili e non riprende conoscenza” spiegò il medico.

Re Vegeta sgranò gli occhi.

< Sono arrivato tardi… > pensò.

“Andrò senza di lui” mormorò.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

La madre di Reghina, la sovrana degli Tsufuru, è una Oc appartenente a Vegeta4ever.

Cap.12 Punizione

_ Non potevo prendermi la colpa _

La ragazzina raggiunse Vegeta al volto con un frustino, il giovane gemette e si portò la mano al volto, sentendo il sangue caldo macchiargli le dita. Indietreggiò e cadde in ginocchio.

La giovane, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori dai riflessi color inchiostro, alzò nuovamente il frustino.

Bardack si mise davanti e il frustino lo colpì al petto, il giovane teneva le braccia aperte.

“Ho rotto io quel vaso, padrona” disse gelido.

“Non puoi prenderti la mia colpa!” sbraitò Vegeta.

La tsufuru rise.

“Allora dividerete la pena. Avrete metà frustate l’uno, contenti?” chiese.

“Grazie, padrona” disse Bardack.

Vegeta impallidì, rabbrividendo.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.13 Vergogna

_ Ero stanco della vergogna _

“Va tutto bene, sono io. È toccato a me, tranquillo Vegeta, sono io” lo rassicurò Bardack, parlandogli all’orecchio.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi e annuì, mentre l’altro lo spogliava delicatamente.

< Si aspettano che gli schiavi vadano a letto insieme per il loro piacere, per dare spettacolo.

Si aspettano così tante cose da noi, che siamo loro fratelli, ridotti in catene come animali.

Tsufuru, arriverà il giorno in cui saremo liberi e se cercherete d’impedircelo, vi spazzeremo via > pensò.

Bardack lo baciò delicatamente, accarezzandogli l’accenno di barba.

< Sono così stanco della vergogna, di schiacciare il mio orgoglio > pensò Vegeta.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: Call Me When You’re sober degli Evanescence.

Cap.14 La verità su Bills

_ Deve essere spossante perdere al tuo stesso gioco _

Bills premette la testa di Re Vegeta sotto il piede. 

< Se Bardack fosse qui, impazzirebbe > pensò Re Vegeta.

“Voi saiyan andate contro le leggi naturali dell’universo. Gli angeli mi hanno detto di punirvi di persona” disse Bills.

< Mi hanno chiesto di ordinare a Freezer di distruggervi. Mi dispiace, i miei sogni premonitori mi mostravano un ‘supersaiyan god’ come salvatore dell’universo, colui che avrebbe combattuto fianco a fianco con Zemo-sama. Anche il pesce oracolo si è sbagliato > pensò.

“Dev’essere sfiancante per voi che tiranneggiate, prendere ordini! Lasciate stare mio padre o un giorno vi distruggerò io!” sbraitò il piccolo Vegeta.

Bills sorrise.

< Forse no > pensò.

[110].

Cap.15 Re del nulla

_ Egoisticamente odiato _

“Sembri felice quando la gente ti rivolge sguardi di odi” disse Bardack. Era ritto in piedi al fianco del trono, lo schienale riportava la raffigurazione di una v vermiglia contornata da fiamme.

“Egoisticamente la cosa mi piace. Ho sempre paura di potermi rammollire” rispose Re Vegeta.

< Quell’odio me lo merito. Il mio comportamento con quei dannati changelling macchia l’onore del mio popolo. Siamo guerrieri orgogliosi, eppure io non riesco a tenere alto il loro nome.

Non sono lieto di quell’odio, penso solo che sia giusto me lo rivolgano > pensò. Abbassò lo sguardo.

< La giusta punizione del re del niente >.

Cap.16 _First meet_

__

_ Non meravigliarti se sei stanco _

Bardack batté le mani, pulendole dalla terra, guardando un cinghiale blu allontanarsi con una seria di versi striduli. Si voltò verso il bambino steso a terra, una ferita al ginocchio sanguinante e i capelli a fiamma scompigliati intorno al viso.

“Sei uno schiavo anche tu?” chiese, porgendogli una mano.

Il coetaneo gli afferrò la mano, Bardack se lo caricò in spalla.

“Un giorno sarò re, mi chiamo Vegeta. Giacché mi hai salvato, ti va di diventare mio socio?” chiese l’altro.

“Re? Certo che hai fegato per essere uno che non dovrebbe meravigliarsi di essere stanco per i prossimi mesi. Ci sto, mi sa che avrai bisogno di me” rispose Bardack.

[110].

Cap.17 La codardia del futuro Re Vegeta

_ Non puoi giocare a fare la vittima questa volta. _

Bardack premette indice e medio sulla fronte di Vegeta e lo fece indietreggiare.

“Tu un giorno sarai re, non puoi spaventarti di tutto” lo rimproverò.

Vegeta gonfiò le guance e chinò il capo, sbuffando.

“Che importa se mi spavento? L’importante è che vinco, quando mi arrabbio. Se sei potente, puoi anche avere paura” borbottò.

Bardack schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Meglio che essere incoscienti come te!” sbraitò Vegeta, stringendo i pugni.

“Beh, almeno io non gioco a fare la vittima. Guarda che ti vedo a metterti negli angoli a sospirare e piagnucolare. Agisci quando è il momento, so che puoi farlo” disse secco Bardack.

[104].

Cap.18 L’alcolismo di Bardack

_ Non mi chiami mai quando sei sobrio. _

Bardack si portò la bottiglia alle labbra con entrambe le mani, la svuotò, e la gettò tra le altre, risuonò il tintinnio del vetro. 

Bardack ghignò, aveva il volto accaldato, gli occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate.

Afferrò un’altra bottiglia, la stappò e ridacchiò.

“Tu hai un problema con l’alcolismo. Sei ubriaco una notte sì e l’altra pure” ringhiò Vegeta. Gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani.

Bardack lo afferrò per il collare e lo attirò a sé.

“Come se ti dispiacesse quando sono così” sussurrò, premendolo sotto di sé.

< Peccato che non mi chiami in quel modo o non mi prendi quando sei sobrio > pensò Vegeta, socchiudendo le gambe.

[110].

What if.

Cap.19 Non più dipendente da te

_ Tu mi vuoi perché è finita. _

Bardack si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e l’aspirò, sentendo il sapore della nicotina scendergli nella gola, facendogliela bruciare, anche le narici gli pizzicarono.

“Non riesci a resistere proprio a nessun tipo di dipendenza” ringhiò Re Vegeta.

Bardack scrollò le spalle.

“Sono qui proprio perché non è vero. Non ho nessuna intenzione di avere più quel tipo di rapporti fisici con te” disse secco.

“Sono il tuo re, potrei obbligarti” ringhiò Re Vegeta.

“È vero e non farei nessuna resistenza, perché sono fedele, ma parliamoci chiaro. Ti sei stancato di me, ora mi vuoi solo perché la nostra storia è finita” rispose secco Bardack.

[104].

Cap.20 Finalmente liberi

_ È finita. _

Re Vegeta fece scattare il collare che Bardack portava al collo e gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ora sei libero” disse.

Bardack si massaggiò il collo e rabbrividì.

“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta, ma provarlo di persona è qualcosa di molto diverso”. Si mordicchiò un labbro. “Però sappi che sono solo libero di essere tuo, mio re”. Aggiunse, secco.

Re Vegeta lo abbracciò, dandogli una serie di pacche sulle spalle.

“Però l’era degli Tsfuru è finita. Ora non dovremo più prendere ordini che non vogliamo. Non saremo animali costretti a farsi del male a vicenda. Sceglieremo” disse.

Bardack sorrise a sua volta.

[102].

What if.

Cap.21 Sono fedele a ciò che eri

_ Come ho potuto bruciare il paradiso? _

Re Vegeta afferrò il braccio di Bardack, che si voltò di scatto.

“Vuoi imprigionarmi?” domandò gelido il guerriero.

“Cosa ho fatto per cambiarti tanto?!” sbraitò Re Vegeta.

Bardack assottigliò gli occhi.

“Cosa non hai fatto, Vegeta. Hai ucciso bambini solo perché avevano un potenziale troppo alto, hai sterminato altri saiyan solo per mantenere un dominio di terrore, non hai il coraggio di ribellarti a Lord Cold e ai suoi figli, hai rinchiuso tua moglie nella torre e sei arrivato a vendere i tuoi figli.

Ti sarò sempre fedele, ma solo in onore dell’uomo che eri” sibilò gelido.

< Come ho potuto bruciare il paradiso e perderti? > pensò Re Vegeta.

[110].

What if.

Cap.22 La morte della regina

__

_ Come ho potuto? _

Re Vegeta cadde in ginocchio accanto al cadavere della moglie, Sarah era immersa in una pozza di sangue.

Il re la prese tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

< Tutti questi anni che ti ho portato via, nel tentativo di proteggerti. Per cosa? Ti ho fatto vivere tutta la vita da prigioniera ed ora ti ho anche perso. È stato tutto inutile. Aveva ragione Bardack, ha sempre avuto ragione lui >.

Cullò il corpo della donna contro il proprio petto e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. Singhiozzò, getto indietro la testa e ululò di dolore.

[104].

Cap.23 Frammenti d’illusioni

_ Non sei mai stato mio. _

Vegeta si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e sbirciò all’interno, con gli occhi socchiusi.

Gine stava porgendo un cosciotto di pollo a Bardack, con gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso che le prendeva metà del viso.

Bardack lo prese tra le mani e lo addentò.

“Urca, avevi proprio fame” disse Gine, gentilmente.

Bardack ghignò e si sporse, posandole un bacio sulla punta del naso.

“Nessuno cucina bene quanto te. Ti amo, quanto amo quello che mi prepari” disse gentilmente.

Gine gli posò un bacio sulle labbra unte.

“Anche io ti amo” rispose.

Vegeta indietreggiò.

< Tu non sei mai stato mio, erano solo menzogne > pensò.

[106].


End file.
